User talk:Saintsrow2fan95
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Saintsrow2fan95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 2010-07-03T04:45:40 Window Cleaning Platform Just thought I would let you know that the Window Cleaning Platform is not a vehicle and should not be added to Vehicles in GTA IV. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 08:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Window cleaning platforms are not considered vehicles because the game does not classify them as such and they have no in-game vehicle text string (the name of the vehicle that is displayed when you enter it). Health packs and Body Armour are not weapons for pretty obvious reasons. Chimpso (Talk) 08:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The Elevator is not a vehicle, and we don't really need an article as trivial as that here on GTA Wiki. I am asking you to please stop making these edits to Vehicles in GTA IV. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 09:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Because Subway cars and Skycars are vehicles in real life. Would you really call a window cleaning platform and an Elevator a vehicle? They are not classified as so in-game or in real life so thay are obviously not vehicles. Chimpso (Talk) 09:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, I did check tham and I reverted the edits you made to that page. The reason is because Body Armor and Health packs are not weapons. Chimpso (Talk) 09:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Allow me to provide my theory on what (I believe, I may be wrong) makes a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV: *You can enter it with the "Enter Vehicle" button. You cannot do so in an elevator or a cleaning platform. *You can use your Cell Phone in it, which cannot be done on a cleaning platform. This is why the Platypus is not considerd a "Vehicle". I also saw the images on the Weapons in GTA IV page and these are just the weapon icons of the various weapons in the game. The Body Armour and Health Pack icons are most likley Beta (not used). Chimpso (Talk) 10:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The Planes at the airport are just Texture, they are not interactable and are not considerd vehicles by the game. You cannot enter them, which rules them out of being vehicles also. Chimpso (Talk) 10:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because the Airtrain is considerd a vehicle in the Games that it appears in, although the player cannot enter it. The Andromada can be entered in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas during its mission appearence. Chimpso (Talk) 10:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed the page you created and have deleted it. I don't know If you were trying to offend/intimidate me with it (I am sure you did not but still creating it was the wrong thing to do) then you did not succeed. If you have a problem with me, or what I am telling you then please don't hesitate to talk to me about it. Im sure you did not create the page as an offence but pleace do not create pages like that again. Thank you. Chimpso (Talk) 11:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning I have explained to you above why various pages/edits you have done cannot be on the wiki. You have inored my request to not create these pages again and to not create spam pages. I am giving you a warning to not create these pages again and not create spam. I am assuming that these edits are in good faith, but the amount of times I have told you to stop (above) is ridiculous. If you don't know if a page should be on the wiki or an edit should be made then discuss it first, don't make the edit and then continuously make it when you have been asked, quite kindly, to stop. Chimpso (Talk) 11:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Why have you added the Parachute and the Jetpack to the list of vehicles? The warning above (which you seem to be deleting) is still in effect. I advise you to think before you edit. The Jetpack and Parachute are pickups as you pick them up and do not enter them. Chimpso (Talk) 03:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you really call a parachute a "Vehicle"? A Jetpack is not a vehicle as it is not considerd as such by the game. As for "Deleting all your work" I have provided valid reasons for doing so above and have not "deleted" all your work. I am just trying to inform you why these edits can't be made. Chimpso (Talk) 04:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you please not remove the warning above again. It is there as a reminder to not make these edits. Chimpso (Talk) 06:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Opinion I noticed the edit you made to the Phone page. Just to let you know that articles and talk pages are not the places for users to express their opinion. If you wish to do so then use the Forums or the GTA 5 Wishlist. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 06:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please use the Forum for expressing your opinions. The "Discussion" tab is for discussing about the contents of the article, not saying how you feel about the subject. And please refrain from wiping out sections of your talk page.--'Spaceeinstein' 03:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning I am giving you one final chance to cease your creation of irrelevent pages and additions of irrelevent infomation. I have given a valid reason why many of your edits cannot stay. I also asked you to not put your opinion in articles, whih you ignored and done again twice. If you do not listen to my simple instructions and requests and continue to make these edits/pages when I have asked you to stop then I will have no choice but to give you a block from this site. It is the last thing I wish to do, so please do not make me, I have given you more than enough chances to stop and you have ignored me. This is your final warning. Chimpso (Talk) 07:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :The Brick is not a weapon, the ability to pick up objects on the street is in the "Fist" section. Also, if you want feedback about soemthing you have suggested for GTA 5 then the main wiki space is not the place to put it, instead you should put it in the Forums. Chimpso (Talk) 08:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply :If you want I can give you an answer. The elevator, I think should have it's own article but others will disagree with this. Instead couldn't you just place reference of this in their respective articles? Other pages that were deleted were because they were wishes that could have been placed in the GTA 5 Wishlist instead of stand-alone articles. Something like this: Vehicles in GTA IV that Chimso won't allow on the list, will allow for obvious deletion. And I'm sure he wouldn't be biased towards you based on your username. --''Gta-mysteries'' Talk 05:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I have nothing against Saints Row 2, I am just trying to tell you why the various pages/edits you are making cannot be here. You have ignored me, deleted my warnings and created duplicates of pages that you created previously. Chimpso (Talk) 06:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Block I hate to do this, but by re-doing these edits I have no choice. I am herby blocking you for 3 days from this wiki. I hope that when you return you will not re-do the same edits when you have been asked to stop. I have asked you many times above why these edits cannot be made, and you ignored me and deleted my warnings to stop on your talk page. This is unnaceptable and as I said above when you return I hope that you will edit constructivly. Chimpso (Talk) 06:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Block 2 I have no doubt that User:Saintsrow2fan2010 is a duplicate account of yours (similar name/edits) used to cirvcumvent your block. This is a serious breech of the Rules of this wiki and will not be tolerated. I have suspended both these accounts for 2 weeks as a final warning. Any attempt to circumvent this block will result in a permanent ban from this site. You have been warned. Chimpso (Talk) 02:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC)